


La hora del destino

by Hessefan



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-12
Updated: 2010-04-12
Packaged: 2017-10-26 02:45:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>De lunes a viernes de 13 a 13.10 estaba enamorado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La hora del destino

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : _Saint Seiya no me pertenece, todo de Masami Kurumada._

De lunes a viernes de 13 a 13.10 estaba enamorado.

De lunes a viernes llevaba a su hermano con el choche hasta la universidad, aunque no fuese tan necesario porque quedaba a escasas diez cuadras del departamento.

De 13 a 13.10 lo veía pasar. No sabía su nombre, mucho menos quien era, lo que hacía, dejaba de hacer, lo que le gustaba u odiaba, pero era la criatura más hermosa que había contemplado en la vida.

No por ser poseedor de una belleza celestial, que no la tenía, sino por el brillo particular de sus ojos y las amenas facciones que componían su faz; toda su figura parecía emanar una fuerza sobrenatural.

No sabía nada del chico, sólo que pasaba caminando cada día haciendo el mismo recorrido, sólo que si salía dos minutos antes o dos minutos después no lo vería.

Se sentía idiota, enamorarse así de alguien que no conocía; si a eso se le puede llamar "enamoramiento", era más un encantamiento, un hechizo de alguna bruja malvada que no había tenido mejor idea que fastidiarle la paciencia revelándole la existencia de esa criatura.

Existir, existía de antes, eso era claro, pero él no se había percatado de semejante presencia hasta comienzos de ese año.

Existía desde antes pero ¿desde hacía cuanto? No lograba atinarle, por momentos se sentía un aprovechado —que con mucha suerte y viento a su favor debía ir a secundaria alta— pero las apariencias siempre engañan, sabía muy bien, sin ir más lejos a él solían tildarlo de insensible, parco y malhumorado sin llegar a conocerlo en verdad.

—Si tanto te gusta —dijo una tarde su hermano, harto del mismo ritual diario—¿Por qué no le hablas?

Le sonrió, en cambio el mayor se le quedó mirando entre azorado y aterrado ¿Cómo se había dado cuenta? Era todo un enigma, y ya no importaba: se había dado cuenta, punto.

—No es tan fácil Shun.

No dijo por qué, pero era evidente ¿Cuántas posibilidades tenía con el joven?

Primero, debía ser mayor de edad, o sino se metería en graves problemas, segundo ¿qué indicio le daba la pauta de que tenía los mismos gustos que él?

—Quizás ni le agradan los hombres.

—Y si no le hablas —musitó resignado, desabrochándose el cinturón de seguridad—nunca lo sabrás.

Pero ¿qué decirle? ¿con qué motivo, razón o circunstancia podía hablarle? Empero esa tampoco era la preocupación primordial del hombre de mirada rígida, porque excusas para hablarle a una persona se encuentran fácilmente; incluso para un antisocial como él no representaba un desafío mayor, el asunto primordial radicaba en que no hallaba motivos para hacerlo.

Sí, le gustaba; le alegraba el resto del día, era una bendición para sus ojos, y maldición, no podía evitar no mirarlo, no sonreír cuando pasaba frente suyo, era más fuerte que él y no recordaba, nunca en la vida, haber atravesado por algo similar.

O sí, cuando tenía quince años, cuando enamorarse a primera vista y sin conocer nada del otro era cosa de todos los días pero Dios, ahora era un adulto, ahora tenía otras formas de socializar con la raza humana para conseguir un desahogo físico.

Asimismo era claro que no pasaba por allí, que sí: se lo tiraría, todo el día, en su casa, en un hotel, en la calle… le devoraría la boca, se lo comería entero, degustándolo poco a poco…

Le gustaba, no había misterio en ello. Le gustaba, no se podía hacer nada por cambiarlo. Le gustaba, ¿y? ¿qué con eso?

—Ikki —lo llamó, se había perdido otra vez, la mirada de su hermano mayor puesta en las dos redondeces que se alejaban cada vez más por la vereda—¿Me pasas a buscar?

—Sí —asintió con profunda desidia, sin siquiera mirarlo, notó que descendía del coche—¡Shun! —vio que viraba con un gesto gracioso de hartazgo—¿A qué hora sales hoy?

Sin embargo, aunque quisiese auto engañarse, aunque quisiese mentirse diciéndose que no pasaba de un simple encantamiento todo cambió un miércoles. Odioso miércoles.

Tenía algo personal con ese día en particular, no sabía bien por qué, pero era su día de mala suerte. O lo echaban de los trabajos, o sus novias (novios) lo dejaban, o llovía, o no había nada para ver en la televisión… y además era el día del medio, el que te deja en esa dicotomía de no saber si el vaso está medio vacío o medio lleno. Una porquería. Quedaban tres días para descansar de una semana laboral y hacia tres que habían terminado dichos días.

Un sentido de ambigüedad lo colmaban los miércoles, y ni sabía que hacerse para almorzar.

Y justo, tuvo que ser un miércoles —Días de miércoles. Nunca mejor dicho—.

No pasó, el chico no atravesó la calle desde donde Ikki esperaba por él. Un sentimiento extraño de desesperación se anidó en su pecho ¿Y si no lo veía jamás? ¿Y si moría de viejo sin saber al menos cual era su nombre?

Mataría por saber la edad, pero tiempo al tiempo, lo importante en el presente era que ¡no había pasado! No caminó, no se presentó con su menuda figura, su castaño cabello y sus trabajadas formas.

Shun rió, porque lo primero que dijo su hermano cuando volvió en sí fue:

—¿Será que va a la escuela y hoy no tuvo clases?

—Quizás trabaja y ahora los miércoles es su día franco.

—Maldito miércoles.

Shun negó con una sonrisa en los labios:

—Ay, Ikki. Que cabeza dura eres… —No dijo nada, creyó que eso era suficiente.

El hermano menor no entendía que tanto problema se hacía el mayor al respecto, era fácil: Si le gustaba, que le hablase ¿Qué era lo peor que podía pasar? Tampoco iba a arrojársele encima.

Sin embargo eso fue lo que necesitó Ikki para reaccionar, y es que el humano necesita experimentar el terror de perder algo pretendido o querido para caer en la cuenta.

Ese jueves no lo dejaría escapar, por supuesto que no ¡No señor! Ikki Kido era un tipo duro, que no se daba por vencido, que se llevaba el mundo por delante con sus billones de habitantes.

Pero carajo, que difícil era socializar con algo tan hermoso como ese chico, aunque Shun espetase una y otra vez _que no era la gran cosa_ para Ikki era la personificación de la belleza.

Lo vio, el corazón le palpitó de emoción, y en su cabeza, esa frase: " _Contrólate Ikki, hace diez años dejaste de tener quince_ ". Bajó del coche para no parecer un acosador a la espera de una víctima y se apostó en él.

El chico iba leyendo unas hojas (Sí, quizás era estudiante ¿de qué? Descartado al menos el jardín de infantes), con la mirada fija en ellas hasta que reparó en el hombre que siempre se le quedaba mirando con una sonrisa, pero no esas de babosos, sino esas que parecen decir mucho más de lo que esconden, sonrisas que halagan y enternecen.

—Hola —dijo en apenas un murmullo.

E Ikki sintió tocar el cielo con las manos. La voz de su ángel era el sonido más bello y perfecto jamás oído. No muy grave para ser un hombre ni tampoco agudo, era perfecta.

Al otro día decidió tomar las riendas. Ese viernes se animó a saludarlo él, ansioso por saber que durante dos días no lo vería. El lunes se animó a decir algo más que " _Hola_ ", supo así que iba a la secundaria alta, por fortuna al último año (era _casi_ ilegal). El martes descubrió su nombre: Seiya; estrella fugaz, le quedaba tan bien al dueño. Y el miércoles… el miércoles lo llevó a almorzar.

Y ya no le parecieron los miércoles tan malos.

 **Fin**


End file.
